I Choose You
by Reynaras
Summary: Memutuskan untuk mengenal satu sama lain lebih dalam tidak membuat hubungan Shikamaru dan Temari berjalan mulus. Shikamaru yang terlihat cuek dan Temari yang terlihat seakan tidak peduli membuat keduanya selalu gengsi untuk membicarakan arah hubungan mereka. Sequel I See You. OneShot. RnR


Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto

Summary: Memutuskan untuk mengenal satu sama lain lebih dalam tidak membuat hubungan Shikamaru dan Temari berjalan mulus. Shikamaru yang terlihat cuek dan Temari yang terlihat seakan tidak peduli membuat keduanya selalu gengsi untuk membicarakan arah hubungan mereka. Sequel I See You. OneShot. RnR

I Choose You

Shikamaru-Temari

"Hoaaaam.."

Satu bulan sudah berlalu sejak lelaki yang baru saja menguap ini berkenalan secara resmi dengan gadis yang tak sengaja ia temui di Kafe. Dan sudah satu bulan pula hubungan mereka tidak mengalami kemajuan. Shikamaru, yang saat ini sedang mengerjakan soal ujian kelulusan tampak bosan setelah ia berhasil menyelesaikan soal-soal ujian dalam waktu setengah jam sejak kertas soal dibagikan. Jenius? Kalian bisa bilang begitu.

Pandangan matanya tertuju pada jendela yang ada di samping kirinya. Namun jika diperhatikan lebih dalam, bukan jendela yang sedari tadi menyita perhatiannya. Awanlah yang selalu dan akan selalu menyita perhatian lelaki kelahiran 22 September yang sebentar lagi akan menginjak bangku kuliah. Bicara soal bangku kuliah, dimana Temari akan meneruskan kuliah?

Ah..

Bayang-bayang Shikamaru tertuju pada pikiran hubungannya dengan Temari kedepan. Tentu akan sulit membayangkan apabila keduanya berada di kampus yang berbeda.

Hubungan?

Memangnya hubungan apa yang sedang kau jalankan, Shikamaru?

 _Mendokusei na~_

Shikamaru sangat sadar dan mengakui sepenuhnya, bahwa ia mulai menyayangi Temari. Tapi tidakkah terlalu dini untuk memulai suatu hubungan yang serius? Ditambah, keduanya baru saja menginjak 17 tahun dan akan sangat merepotkan bagi Shikamaru tentunya untuk membina hubungan serius.

Argh!

Permasalahan ini lebih sulit dari pada main _shogi._

.

.

.

.

Bagi anak sekolah, perayaan kelulusan adalah salah satu hal penting setelah ujian, terlepas dari lulus atau tidaknya mereka. Yang penting perayaan dulu, persetan dengan lulus atau tidak, yah mudah-mudahan sih lulus. Itulah yang ada dipikiran gadis-gadis yang baru saja merayakan acara "selesainya ujian kelulusan" di Kafe tempat salah satunya bekerja. Mungkin perayaan ini bukanlah perayaan besar, ditambah lagi ketiga gadis itu baru saja resmi berteman sebulan yang lalu. Namun entah kenapa, Kafe tempat gadis berambut pirang panjang a.k.a Ino ini selalu menjadi tempat perkumpulan setelah insiden pertemuan Temari dan Shikamaru. Menarik bukan?

"Temari, Sakura.. Tertarik untuk kencan triple tidak?" Ino tersenyum jahil sambil menyodorkan dua minuman kesukaan Temari dan Sakura.

"TIDAK!" Sontak keduanya menjawab secara bersamaan.

"Sasuke-kun tidak akan mungkin kencan triple, Ino. Kau lupa bagaimana sikapnya?" Sahut Sakura sewot.

"Shikamaru apalagi."

"Bicara soal tuan jenius Nara. Bagaimana hubungan kalian?" Tanya Sakura jahil. Ino yang baru saja melepas celemeknya ikut penasaran dan duduk bersama mereka.

"Biasa saja."

"Oh, ayolah! Kalian tidak mungkin tidak berkencan kan?" Ino mulai frustasi. Bagaimana bisa kedua temannya lebih lambat dari siput?

"Kami beda sekolah, dan jarang bertemu. Ditambah kita baru saja ujian kan. Aku tidak mau terburu-buru," Temari tetap cuek sambil menyesap minumannya.

"Yaampun, Temari.. Ini sudah sebulan kan?" Sakura hanya bisa menggeleng-geleng.

"Kenapa kalian yang repot sih?" Tak tahan dengan sifat kedua temannya, Temari mengeluarkan _headphone_ dan mendengarkan musik. Ino dan Sakura hanya menggeleng. Sebulan sudah cukup bagi keduanya untuk mengenali sifat galak Temari.

"Mulai deh, ngambek.." Ino terkikik mencubit pipi Temari dan tentu saja dibalas oleh sewotan Temari.

Tak lama ketiganya bercanda tawa, seorang lelaki _emo_ memasuki Kafe. Sakura tentu saja langsung menyambut lelaki itu dengan gelayutan manja dan Sasuke tampak tersenyum penuh kemenangan menanggapinya. Sakura pamit sementara Ino dan Temari hanya memandang mereka berdua dengan tatapan miris.

"Semoga, mereka berdua tidak putus.." Ino mengelus dada melihat tingkah sahabatnya yang sedang dimabuk cinta.

"Sakura mungkin akan gila bila Sasuke memutuskannya," Temari ikut syok melihat tingkah Sakura yang sangat manja dengan Sasuke.

"Tidak.."

"Eh?"

"Sasuke yang akan gila bila ditinggal Sakura."

"EHH?!" Ino terkekeh melihat Temari terkejut. Belum tau saja dia dengan sifat tsundere Sasuke.

"Lupakan soal Sakura! Kita sedang membicarakanmu, Temari," Kembali Temari harus menanggapi interogasi dari Ino. Bersyukur kali ini ia hanya diinterogasi sendirian. Percayalah, ini jauh lebih baik dari pada ia harus menjawab di depan Sakura juga.

"Entahlah, kami rutin bertemu seminggu sekali dan hanya pergi ke berbagai tempat. Kalau malas biasanya kami hanya nonton di bioskop atau dia mengajakku mencoba _shogi,_ " Sekali lagi, Ino dibuat terheran-heran. Ini Temari yang kurang peka dengan kode Shikamaru, atau memang Shikamaru yang bodoh? Atau mereka memang hanya ingin berteman?

"Temari, aku tidak tau apa yang kalian bicara sebulan lalu saat pertandingan. Tapi aku penasaran, kalian ingin menjalin hubungan atau tidak?"Jujur saja, Temari juga tidak bisa menjawabnya. Yang ia ingat hanya perkataan Shikamaru bulan lalu _'Aku tidak akan menjadikanmu kekasih secepat itu...'_ Itu artinya ia akan menjadikanku kekasihnya, kan?

"Tidak tau dan tidak peduli," Akhirnya hanya kata itu yang keluar dari mulut Temari.

"Tidak. Aku yakin kau menyukainya kan?" Ino menatap manik Temari lekat-lekat. Mungkin menatap bukan lagi kosakata yang benar untuk saat ini, karena tatapan Ino lebih kepada menodong Temari untuk berkata 'ya'

"Tidak! Berisik sekali sih! Nanya-nanya terus!" Mulai kesal ditodong dengan tatapan seperti itu, Temari lebih memilih untuk berkata tidak.

Ino mendengus geli, "Aku tau apa jawabanmu dibalik kata tidak yang keras itu."

"Kalau begitu kenapa bertanya?!" Ino tertawa meringis sembari menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Temari, aku percaya Shikamaru juga menyukaimu. Ia hanya sangat lambat dalam urusan percintaan."

"Aku tidak memikirkannya," Jawab Temari seadanya. Kali ini, ia benar-benar meneguk _ice chocolatte_ favoritnya sampai tetes terakhir.

"Hahaha jelas sekali kau memikirkannya!" Tak kuasa menahan tingkah Temari yang penuh gengsi, Ino menepuk pundak Temari kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak.

" _Urusai!_ "

.

.

.

.

Shikamaru menggeser _home screen_ Hp yang entah sejak kapan menjadi kesayangannya dan menelpon Temari.

"Kau dimana?"

"Ah, Aku akan mampir."

 _To the point?_ Ya tentu saja. Selamat datang di kehidupan Nara Shikamaru. Irit bicara, irit pertanyaan, dan tentu saja... irit pulsa.

Shikamaru mengetuk pintu apartemen Temari. Hari ini keduanya akan menghabiskan hari libur di apartemen Temari dengan menonton beberapa film. Sebenarnya agak krusial bagi Shikamaru untuk datang di hari libur ke apartemen Temari hanya untuk menonton. Bahkan Naruto tidak percaya bahwa keduanya belum memiliki status hubungan lebih dari teman. _Well,_ Shikamaru.. teman mana yang menghabiskan waktu dirumah berdua untuk menonton di hari libur?

Temari membuka pintu memperlihatkan senyum manisnya, mempersilahkan Shikamaru untuk masuk.

Didepan Shikamaru sekarang sudah bersusun berbagai macam jenis film. _Action, Adventure, Comedy_ , dan masih banyak lagi. Baguslah, setidaknya gadis ini memang berniat menonton film, pikir Shikamaru dalam hati. Memang kau berpikir apa, Shikamaru?

"Koleksiku tidak banyak.. dan tenang saja, aku tidak mengkoleksi drama korea," Buru-buru Temari menjelaskan sebelum Shikamaru bertanya.

" _Adventure_?" Shikamaru menyodorkan kaset pada Temari. "Mau _action_ saja tidak? Sebenarnya itu punya adikku."

"Tidak masalah."

Dua puluh menit kemudian keduanya tampak sibuk ditempatnya masing-masing. Temari yang sedang antusias menonton dan Shikamaru yang.. tertidur. Tak sengaja menoleh ke arah Shikamaru, Temari syok dan memukul Shikamaru dengan bantal dari sofa, "Mana ada laki-laki tidur saat sedang bersama gadis! _Baka_!"

" _Ittai_!" Shikamaru memijat hidungnya yang terpukul oleh bantal. ' _Wanita memang mahluk merepotkan sedunia_ ,' Umpatnya dalam hati.

"Aku tidak mengira kau segalak itu."

"Apa kau bilang?" Temari mendelik kemudian melanjutkan acara menontonnya.

TUUT

"He-hei! Kenapa dimatikan!"

"Bosan.. Kau mau aku tidur lagi?" Shikamaru mengubah posisi senderannya menjadi tegap.

"Semaunya sendiri," Gumam Temari kesal.

"Film itu membosankan, karena aku sudah mengetahui bagaimana _ending_ nya. Mudah ditebak," Shikamaru menguap lagi dan menatap langit-langit.

"Sekarang apa?"

"Mungkin lebih asik kalau kau malu-malu seperti dulu," Shikamaru terkekeh dan menoleh ke arah Temari yang sekarang sudah memanas seperti kepiting rebus.

Temari hanya memalingkan wajah menghiraukan Shikamaru. Shikamaru menyamankan diri di sofa dan menengadah ke langit-langit ruang tamu.

"Temari."

"Hm?"

"Kapan pengumuman penerimaan mahasiswa baru Universitas Suna?"

"Minggu depan. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Minggu depan. Kau akan pergi kesana?"

"Um tentu saja. Aku sudah berjanji pada orang tuaku saat kuliah aku akan kembali."

"Hmm.."

Keheningan mulai menyelimuti keduanya. Sejujurnya topik ini adalah topik yang paling Temari hindari sejak ia mulai dekat dengan Shikamaru. Cepat atau lambat mereka berdua harus dihadapkan pada kenyaatan bahwa jalan menuju masa depan mereka akan berbeda. Menatap karpet, Temari mulai masuk dalam dunianya sendiri. Ia mulai membayangkan pesan adik-adiknya dulu agar Temari sebaiknya tidak punya pacar sampai ia kembali ke Suna. Dan sekarang ia yang memang sudah sejak awal menyukai Shikamaru mulai kalut memikirkan masa depannya. Temari ingin memperjuangkan hubungan ini, _for sure_. Tapi bagaimana dengan Shikamaru? Hubungan yang sudah berjalan selama satu bulan tanpa kepastian ini mulai membuat Temari tidak yakin kedepannya mereka akan bersama. Toh Shikamaru sendiri tampak tidak peduli.

Lain dengan Temari, Shikamaru juga mulai masuk kedalam pikirannya sendiri. Sungguh, Shikamaru ingin menjelaskan hubungannya dengan Temari. Namun ia sendiri masih bingung dengan perasaannya. Ditambah lagi Temari yang akan mengemban ilmu di Suna yang jaraknya terbilang jauh dari Konoha, akan semakin sulit bagi keduanya untuk menjalani hubungan.

Sebuah telepon masuk melalui Hp Temari memecah keheningan keduanya. Temari menatap dlayar dan berdecih, ternyata panggilan masuk dari adik yang baru saja ia pikirkan.

" _Nani?"_

 _"_ _Kau dimana? Aku sedang di Konoha. Aku akan menginap bersama Gaara ditempatmu."_

"Gaara sudah pulang dari Amerika? Aku di apartemen," Percakapan Temari dengan adiknya yang terdengar oleh Shikamaru sukses membuat Shikamaru terkejut. Adiknya? Tidak. Tidak mungkin. Aku tidak akan mungkin bertemu dengan kedua adiknya sekarang.

"Aah, sampai ketemu," Temari menutup telepon memandang Shikamaru. "Kedua adikku akan datang."

"Kalau begitu aku akan pulang," Shikamaru bangkit berdiri dari sofa dan mengambil jaketnya.

"Eh, serius? Sebentar sekali!" Temari mendengus.

"Aku tidak ingin menggangu acara keluarga. Kita bisa bertemu minggu depan, Temari."

"Baiklah," Sedang tidak ingin berdebat, Temari menuruti Shikamaru dan mengantarnya kepintu. Shikamaru melambaikan tangan yang kemudian menghilang di ujung koridor.

CEKLEK

Temari menutup pintu perlahan dan menghela nafas, "Padahal kupikir mereka akan membuat pengecualian setelah bertemu denganmu," Sahut Temari pelan dengan senyum yang tidak dapat diartikan.

.

.

.

.

Kankuro dan Gaara baru saja mendarat dari Suna dan sekarang sedang berada dalam perjalanan menuju apartemen Temari. Keduanya tampak sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing dan tidak saling bicara. Keduanya yang sudah terpisah sedari kecil karena Gaara tinggal denga ayahnya membuat keheningan ini tidak begitu berarti karena pada dasarnya keduanya tidak begitu mengenal satu sama lain.

Sampai di apartemen Temari, keduanya disambut dengan minuman dingin yang disuguhkan Temari. Kankuro berkeliling di dalam apartemen, memeperhatikan susunan interior yang rapi dan sangat rajin dibersihkan. Entah menggunakan ART atau tidak, Kankuro tau kemampuan kakaknya dalam membersihkan rumah pantas diacungi jempol.

Gaara hanya duduk di sofa sambil menyesap minuman dinginnya. Ia yang tidak begitu tertarik dengan interior apartemen Temari lebih memilih untuk melihat-lihat koleksi film kakaknya. Tanpa sengaja matanya tertuju pada sebuah jam tangan dengan ukuran agak besar yang berada di bawah meja persis disebelah kakinya.

"Temari, ini?" Gaara mengambil jam tersebut dan memberinya pada Temari. Ah, Temari tertawa kikuk. "Ini milik temanku yang baru saja pergi. Mungkin aku akan mengembalikannya lain kali," Sahut Temari mengantongi jam tangan tersebut. Gaara menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Teman? Laki-laki?" Kankuro yang baru datang dari area dapur tertarik dengan pembicaraan berbau lelaki "Ada apa? Lelaki siapa?"

Gaara dan Kankuro menatap Temari menuntut penjelasan, "Temanku laki-laki, baru saja pulang dari sini."

"Siapa namanya?" Tanya Gaara dengan raut wajah tak suka.

"Sekolah dimana? Ia sendiri kesini?" Tambah Kankuro penasaran.

"BERISIK! SUDAHLAH INI RUMAHKU TOLONG BIARKAN AKU MENERIMA TAMU SESUKAKU!" Temari berteriak saking kesalnya dengan pertanyaan tak penting yang menggangu. Temari meninggalkan Kankuro dan Gaara yang tidak bergeming di sofa dan masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Dasar! Mereka sama saja!" Ia membenamkan diri di bawah bantal dan merengut kesal. Kenapa harus kesal, Temari? Mereka berdua bahkan hanya bertanya siapa nama temanmu dan bersekolah dimana. Temari berbalik menatap langit-langit. Sungguh ia tidak sanggup untuk menjawab pertanyaan Gaara dan Kankuro. Ia tidak bisa mengakui kalau ia sudah jatuh cinta pada lelaki pemalas itu. Teman? Teman katamu? Temari ingin lebih dari itu! Waktunya tidak banyak lagi karena minggu depan pengumuman penerimaan mahasiswa baru akan terpampang jelas dilayar komputer. Diterimanya Temari atau tidak di Universitas Suna juga tetap akan memulangkan Temari kesana dan mencoba untuk mendaftar di Universitas lain.

"Urgh! Kenapa ini sangat sulit.."

Temari mengambil kembali jam tangan Shikamaru dari sakunya kemudian meletakannya di laci nakas tepat disamping kiri tempat tidur Temari. Ia mengirim pesan untuk memberi kabar Shikamaru mengenai jam tangannya yang tertinggal.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Shikamaru untuk membalas pesan dari Temari.

 **Shikamaru** : Aku baru bisa ambil lusa. Tidak keberatan kan?

 **Me** : Tidak. Ketemu di Kafe?

 **Shikamaru** : Baiklah.

Singkat? Padat? Jelas? Bingung? Sangat bingung. Shikamaru memang tidak pandai dalam urusan percintaan. Namun sialnya Temari, ia malah justru semakin terpikat dengan sifat Shikamaru. Punya _social media_ hanya untuk jendela informasi, bukan untuk memberi _posting_ alay-alay anak remaja. Irit bicara di telepon atau _chat_ , yang meninggalakan kesan _to the point_ dan tidak muluk-muluk. Nah, Temari mau balas apa lagi?

"Sudahlah, kenapa harus aku yang ribet membuka percakapan? Memangnya dia peduli?" Temari melempar Hpnya kesembarang arah dan memilih untuk tidur.

.

.

.

.

Sore nanti Shikamaru akan bertemu Temari di Kafe untuk mengambil jam tangan Shikamaru yang tertinggal dua hari alu di apartemen Temari. Sekarang masih pukul 2 siang dan itu artinya Shikamaru masih punya waktu untuk bermalas-malasan. Tempat favorit Shikamaru saat berada di rumah adalah sebuah pohon ek besar yang bertengger manis di halaman belakang rumahnya. Pohon ek ini menggabungkan dua rumah antara rumahnya dengan rumah Ino sahabatnya. Karena pohon ini sangat teduh, sedari kecil Shikamaru sering memanjat pohon ini untuk tidur siang atau bahkan sekedar untuk melamun dan bersantai.

Yamanaka Ino terlihat membawa beberapa pakaian basah yang akan ia jemur. Dari bawah ia dapat melihat Shikamaru yang memejamkan mata diatas sana. Tapi, percayalah Ino sangat tau tetangganya ini tidak sedang tidur. Ino memutuskan untuk mempercepat acara menjemur pakaiannya dan bergabung dengan Shikamaru di atas pohon.

"Shikamaru, aku tau kau tidak sedang tidur," Teriak Ino sambil menaiki pohon.

Shikamaru mendengus pelan. Kapan ia akan mendapat ketenangan barang sedikit saja?

"Pergilah. Kau merepotkan."

"Tidak, aku akan bersamamu sampai kau mengantarku ke Kafe nanti," Sahutnya jahil.

"Temari memberitaumu?"

"Hm~" Ino memposisikan dirinya sedikit dibawah Shikamaru.

Keduanya bersantai tanpa membicarakan apapun. Memang bersantai di pohon rindang ini hanya akan mengundang hawa-hawa mengantuk sekaligus hawa keheningan. Tunggu dulu, bukan itu tujuan Ino kemari. "Kau tidak punya waktu banyak," Ino membuka percakapan.

"Aku tau."

"Lalu bagaimana? Kau akan menjelaskan hubungan ini atau tidak?"

"Bisa tidak bicarakan itu?" Shikamaru mulai menggertak tidak suka.

"Tidak bisa. Kau harus menjelaskannya, Shikamaru. Setidaknya katakan padanya kalau kau hanya ingin menjadikannya teman!" Ino mulai menaikan nada bicaranya.

Teman? Siapa yang bilang aku hanya akan menjadikannya teman?

"Berisik," Tidak mau berdebat, Shikamaru memilih untuk turun dari pohon. Ino kesal dan ikut turun meninggalkan Shikamaru yang sekarang terdiam bersandar dipohon.

"Jangan menyakitinya lebih dari ini," Satu kalimat dari Ino sukses membuat hati Shikamaru ikut sakit. Tidakkah kau memikirkan perasaanku juga?

.

.

.

.

"Maaf aku terlambat!" Temari datang dengan terges-gesa dan duduk berhadapan di depan Shikamaru.

"Tidak apa," Shikamaru hanya membalas Temari sekenanya.

"Ini," Temari menjulurkan jam tangan Shikamaru.

"Terima kasih."

"Mau pesan sesuatu?" Temari mencoba mencairkan suasana. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini bertemu Shikamaru hanya membuatnya canggung.

"Tidak, aku masih akan ada urusan."

"Ah.."

"Temari.." Shikamaru menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya mengangkat bicara "Kita teman kan?"

Temari mendadak terdiam. Apa? Aku tidak salah dengar? Teman? Ia tiidak merespon apapun pada pertanyaan Shikamaru. Ia hanya menatap mata Shikamaru dalam-dalam. Lama sekali sampai Shikamaru mulai menyentuh tangannya.

Temari menepis tangan Shikamaru dengan kasar, "Teman tidak bersentuhan seperti itu," Temari bangkit berdiri dan berlari meninggalkan Shikamaru yang mengacak rambut dan mengumpat kesal.

Keluar dari Kafe Temari berlari tak menentu arah. Ia tidak mungkin kembali ke apartemen karena ada Gaara dan Kankuro sedang menginap. Ia juga tidak mungkin ke rumah Sakura karena Sakura pasti sedang bersama Sasuke. Ah! Temari teringat sesuatu dan megambil Hpnya. Ia menekan beberapa nomor sebelum akhirnya menelpon seseorang.

" _Moshi-moshi?"_

"Tenten, kau dirumah? A-aku butuh bantuanmu."

" _Aku dirumah. Kemari saja, aku tunggu."_

Bagus, setidaknya pergi kerumah sahabat sedari SMP akan lebih membuat pikiran Temari menjadi sedikit lebih baik.

Kembali pada Shikamaru yang baru saja meremas kepalanya, ia sangat kesal kenapa hanya kata itu yang akhirnya keluuar dari mulutnya. Setelah dua hari berpikir di dalam kamar bagaimana akan menembak Temari, hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutmu? Kau laki-laki tau bukan, Shikamaru?

Ia sendiri tidak habis pikir. Bagaimana bisa kata-kata yang tadinya "Temari aku menyanyangimu," atau "Temari maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" berubah menjadi "Kita teman kan?" Hati dan otak Shikamaru memang tidak bisa bekerja sama. Sungguh Shikamaru ingin menjadikan Temari lebih dari teman. Tapi ketakutannya akan sebuah hubungan kembali muncul tepat saat Shikamaru ingin membuka mulut, mengatakan sejujurnya pada Temari.

Takut? Apa yang kau takutkan? Kedua orang tua Shikamaru baik-baik saja dan Shikamaru belum pernah menjali hubungan serius dengan siapapun sebelumnya.

Tunggu dulu. Itu dia masalahnya.

 **Belum pernah menjalin hubungan serius dengan siapapun sebelumnya.**

Dengan segala kebodohan Shikamaru tentang perrcintaan yang ia sendiri sangat paham, ia takut tidak bisa membahagiakan Temari apalagi umur mereka masih terbilang muda dan keduanya akan berjauhan. Shikamaru tidak akan bisa menjadi laki-laki seperti di novel yang akan rajin mengunjungi kekasihnya di kota lain, karena tentu saja ia tidak punya uang. Tidak mungkin minta uang ayah ibunya kan? Shikamaru juga TIDAK AKAN PERNAH SUDI ketika Temari yang memutuskan untuk rutin berkunjung ke Konoha. Apalagi seluruh keluarganya ada di Suna.

Sebagai laki-laki yang barusaja berumur 17 tahun, pemikiranmu sangat dewasa ya, Shikamaru.

.

.

.

.

Tidak biasanya seorang Temari datang menelpon untuk meminta bantuan, setidaknya itu yang ada dipikiran Tenten sekarang. Bukan bermaksud mengatakan Temari sombong, hanya saja Temari yang ia kenal adalah perempuan kuat yang terbiasa menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri bahkan cenderung tertutup pada orang lain termasuk dirinya.

Hanya satu kesimpulan yang dapat diambil Tenten saat ini Temari sangat membutuhkan bantuan.

Baru saja dibicarakan, Temari sudah mengetuk pintu rumahnya.

"Masuklah."

Temari masuk dan mendudukan dirinya disofa. Melihat keadaannya yang sedikit kacau Tenten berinisiatif untuk membuatkan minum. Setidaknya bisa membuat Temari sedikit lebih tenang.

"Jadi, apa yang terjadi? Tidak biasanya.."

"Entah aku harus bercerita dari mana. Yang pasti kau tidak akan mengiranya."

"Aku punya waktu banyak kok," Akhirnya Temari menceritakan seluruh kejadian tentang dirinya dan Shikamaru pada Tenten. Lantas Tenten tertawa terbahak-bahak hingga sakit perut "Jadi kau datang kemari dengan muka ditekuk seperti itu hanya karena seorang lelaki? HAHAHAHA," Temari melempar bantal kecil yang berada di sofa. Heran, temannya sedang susah malah ditertawakan.

"Tapi Temari, sebelum kau pergi aku rasa kau harus menyatakan perasaanmu," Tenten mulai membuka pembicaraan serius.

"Maksudmu aku menyatakan duluan? Jangan mimpi!" Temari mengibaskan tangannya.

"Kenapa tidak? Kau ini gadis dengan gengsi tinggi, sekali-kali kau harus menurunkan gengsimu itu. Setidaknya kalau kau yakin kau benar-benar suka padanya."

"Tidak mungkin aku melakukan hal itu, Tenten."

"Menurutku kau harus. Terserah sih, ini hanya saran. Tapi lebih baik kau ungkapkan daripada kau menyesal nantinya. Percayalah ditolak akan jauh lebih baik daripada kaliann berpisah dengan masalah yang tidak selesai seperti ini," Ujar Tenten panjang lebar. Jika dipikir-pikir ucapan Tenten ada benarnya. Ditolak lebih baik daripada digantung, eh?

Temari tersenyum menepuk jidat Tenten, "Aku tidak menyangka kau masih melajang saat menjelaskan hal percintaan padaku."

"Sialan kau!" Keduanya tertawa bersama.

"Ne, daripada kau bersedih bagaimana kalau kita menonton film?" Temari mengangguk dan keduanya memilih untuk menghhibur diri dengan menonton film.

.

.

.

 **.**

Setetes peluh mengalir dari pelipis gadis berusia 17 tahun yang sedang menatap nasib di depan layar komputer. Hari ini, pada jam ini adalah pengumuman penerimaan mahasiswa baru. Jujur saja Temari sangat berharap dari pengumuman ini. Ia tidak tahu lagi harus mendaftar dimana saat ia pindah di Suna nanti.

Dengan perasaan berkecambuk Temari mulai menyalakan komputer dan membuka _browser._

Ia memasukan akun dan kode sambil berharap-harap cemas melihat hasil pengumuman. Disamping Temari sudah berdiri Kankuro di kiri dan Gaara di kanan yang juga ikut deg-degkan melihat hasil pengumuman Temari.

 **LOG IN SUKSES**

 **SELAMAT, ANDA DITERIMA SEBAGAI MAHASISWA/I BARU DI UNIVERSITAS SUNA**

 **DENGAN PROGRAM STUDI**

 **ARSITEKTUR**

 **PENDAFTARAN ULANG AKAN DISELENGGARAKAN DUA HARI SETELAH PENGUMUMAN PENERIMAAN MAHASISWA/I BARU DI UNIVERSITAS SUNA**

 **SELAMAT BERKARYA!**

Temari tidak percaya ini. Ia benar-benar diterima! Ia menghela nafas lega sekaligus senang. Kankuro sudah menepuk-nepuk Temari memberikan selamat sedangkan Gaara hanya tersenyum ke arah Temari.

"Bisa kita ke Suna besok? Aku akan mengadakan pesta kecil menyambut kedatanganmu. Hanya 1 minggu kok," Sahut Kankuro antusias. Temari sempat menimbang-nimbang. Baiklah, mungkin ia akan mengadakan _farewell party_ nanti malam.

"Um, tentu saja."

"Aku akan mencari tiket pesawat," Sahut Gaara kemudian pergi meninggalkan Temari dikamar.

Ia bangga terhadap pencapaian dirinya, dan kunci menuju kesuksesan ssuda didepan mata,

Tapi..

Temari mengambil Hp yang berada diatas tempat tidur dan membuka _lock screen_.

 _ **You have a new massage!**_

Temari membuka pesan singkat yang ternyata dari Shikamaru. Shikamaru ya? Sejak kejadian di Kafe itu tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang mencoba untuk menghubungi satu sama lain.

 **Shikamaru** : Diterima?

 **Me** : Hm.. Begitulah.

 **Shikamaru** : Selamat.

 **Me** : Terima kasih. Kau diterima kan tentunya?

 **Shikamaru** : Begitulah.

Mungkin sebaiknya kuundang saja ke acara _farewell?_

 **Me** : Besok aku akan kembali ke Suna. Nanti malam aku akan mengadakan semacam _farewell party_ kecil-kecilan. Kau harus datang!

beberapa menit kemudian Shikamaru membalas

 **Shikamaru** : Tentu saja.

Baiklah, Shikamaru. Kalau kau hanya ingin berteman denganku tidak masalah. Aku tetap akan mengungkapkan perasaanku.

Menit berikutnya, Temari menghubungi beberapa teman dekatnya untuk datang ke acara kecil-kecilannya nanti malam.

.

.

.

.

Kafe tempat Ino bekerja sukses menjadi sasaran Temari untuk memesan meja acara _farewell_. Beruntung Kafe tersebut jarang digunakan untuk acara-acara besar sehingga memudahkan Temari untuk memesan meja dadakan. Hari ini cukup melelahkan dan semua terasa cepat bahkan terkesan buru-buru. Mulai dari pagi yang menegangkan, Kankuro yang tiba-tiba mengajak kembali ke Suna, dan acara _farewell_ yang dibuat super dadakan. Beruntung teman-teman terdekatnya semua bisa datang.

Sakura dan Sasuke tampak datang bersama diikuti Ino yang datang dengan Shikamaru. Tak lama setelah mereka datang, Naruto terlihat muncul bersama Hinata yang ternyata adalah pacarnya diikuti Tenten yang membawa seorang teman bernama Neji. Lucunya Neji dan Hinata bersaudara dan keduanya tampak _akward_ saat bertemu satu sama lain. Temari juga mengundang beberapa teman sekolahnya seperti Tayuya dan Sasori yang baru saja datang dengan membawa hadiah perpisahan.

Setelah dirasa cukup untuk memulai acara, Temari membuka acara dengan sapaan singkat. "Terima kasih atas kedatangan kalian semua. Aku sangat bersyukur karena berkat kalian, aku dapat menlanjutkan studi ke Suna. Aku akan berangkat besok dengan kedua adikku karena kami harus segera mengurus pendaftaran ulang. Aku harap aku bisa membagi sedikit kebahagiaan dengan kalian dengan menyajikan beberapa kudapan dan makan malam. Terima Kasih pada Ino yang juga sudah meminjamkan Kafenya untuk acara ini," Temari mengedipkan sebelah mata ke arah Ino. "Silahkan menikmati."

"Temari, kenapa pergi mendadak sekali?" Tanya Ino dengan raut wajh sedih.

"Maaf, Ino. Tadi pagi Kankuro baru saja mengajakku. Ia juga akan membuat _welcome party_ dengan keluargaku disana."

"Ah, jadi keluargamu semua disana, Temari?" Tanya Sakura antusias.

"Begitulah."

Semua tampak bercanda dan menikmati hidangan malam dengan suasana menyenangkan. Sungguh disayangkan hari ini adalah hari terakhir Temari akan berkumpul dengan teman-teman dekat sebagai anak SMA. Padahal sebenarnya yang sangat disayangkan bagi Temari adalah hari terakhir bertemu Shikamaru. Shikamaru tetap acuh seperti biasa, menikmati hidangan tanpa banyak bicara. Sama persis dengan Sasuke yang sedari tadi hanya bicara dengan Sakura.

Acara makan malam juga berlangsung tidak lama karena Temari harus mempersiapkan diri untuk keberangkatan besok. Sakura dan Ino berpamitan dan berjanji akan mengantar Temari kebandara besok. Ketiganya berpelukan dan berpisah di depan Kafe. Begitu pula dengan teman-teman Temari yang lain memeluk Temari dan meminta maaf karena tidak bisa mengantar Temari besok pagi.

Sampai akhirnya hanya Shikamaru yang masih berdiri di depan Kafe. Seperti belum berniat meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Kau tidak pulang?" Tanya Temari.

"Apa kau benar-benar harus pergi besok?"

"Ya begitulah.."

"Ah! aku lupa.. ini," Temari memberikan sebuah amplop putih kecil yang berisikan surat untuk Shikamaru.

"Dibuka saat sudah dirumah," Tambahnya.

Shikamaru menerima dengan setengah hati. Saat Temari melambai dan hendak membalikkan badan, reflek Shikamaru meraih tangan Temari.

"Ini sungguh merepotkan, tapi bolehkan aku memelukmu?" Pertanyaan tersebut sontak mengejutkan Temari. Ia hanya tersenyum simpul dan mengangguk.

Shikamaru mendekatkan diri ke arah Temari dan merengkuhnya dengan lembut. Seperti menyesap wangi Temari, ia mempererat pelukannya hingga beberapa lama. Temaripun juga begitu, tak sadar air mata sudah membasahai kemeja Shikamaru.

Dari cara Shikamaru memeluknya, sedikit ada perasaan berharap dari Temari. Akankah Shikamaru berubah pikiran?

Dan sekali lagi, Temari harus menerima kenyataan pahit saat Shikamaru berkata "Semoga kau sukses di Suna, Temari."

Shikamaru melepas pelukannya dan menepuk kepala Temari. Ia tersenyum dan mulai melangkah mundur sembari melambai ke arah Temari. Hati Temari sesungguhnya sangat sakit, tapi ia lega seluruh perasaannya sudah ia ungkapkan untuk Shikamaru di surat itu.

"KAU JUGA HARUS SUKSES SHIKAMARU!" Teriakan Temari dibalas dengan anggukan dan lambaian tangan tinggi. Lambaian tinggi itu sangat berarti sesuatu bagi keduanya. Bagi Shikamaru, melepas Temari untuk saat ini adalah hal terbaik yang bisa ia lakukan. Temari harus sukses dibidangnya, begitu pula dengan Shikamaru. Bahkan sekedar menyatakan perasaan pada Temari saja tidak ia lakukan. Ia tidak ingin Temari merasa terbebani dan menunggu Shikamaru sampai keduanya siap. Kalau Temari bertemu dengan yang lebih baik di Suna, kenapa tidak?

Bagi Temari, lambaian tinggi itu berarti kehilangan. Kehilangan sosokk lelaki misterius yang selalu hinggap dipikiran Temari sejak hampir 4 bulan lalu mereka pertama kali bertemu di Kafe. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Shikamaru, Temari tidak peduli. Ia sudah membulatkan hati untuk tetap menjadikan hatinya milik Shikamaru seorang. Semoga saja, walaupun sedikit Temari selalu berharap Shikamaru punya perasaan yang sama.

Terima kasih untuk semuanya, Shikamaru..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **5 TAHUN KEMUDIAN**

Seorang gadis dengan manik hijaunya yang memukau berjalan menuruni eskalator di _Konoha Internasional Airport._ Waktu menunjukan pukul 12 siang tepat saat ia mendarat dari Suna. Surai pirangnya yang sengaja tergerai kali ini membuat tampilan dirinya sedikit berbeda. Kaki jenjangnya yang kini tak terlihat lagi menggunakan _sneakers_ membawa kesan manis tersendiri bagi siapapun yang mengenalnya sekarang. Hanya bermodalkan taksi, Temari langsung berangkat menuju Kafe milik teman lamanya.

Ia benar-benar kembali ke kota penuh kenangan ini setelah 5 tahun mengemban ilmu di kota kelahirannya. Kembali ke Konoha tahun ini merupakan batu loncatan bagi karir barunya sebagai arsitek. Proyek pembangunan rumah di Konoha adalah proyek luar kota pertama yang ia kerjakan setelah 1 tahun bekerja. Tak ingin menyianyiakan kesempatan, Temari juga ingin bertemu dengan teman-teman sekolahnya dulu yang tentu saja sudah sukses dibidangnya masing-masing.

Ah, bagaimana dengannya?

Ino yang sekarang mempunyai berbagai macam Kafe langsung antusias ingin bertemu Temari sejak ia tau Temari berkunjung ke Konoha. Saking antusiasnya Ino tak segan-segan mengadakan pesta kedatangan Temari di Kafe yang ia bangun dengan jerih payahnya sendiri dan mengundang teman-teman yang 5 tahun lalu diundang Temari untuk acara _farewell._

Maka disinilah Temari, berdiri tidak bergerak dan terkejut ketika mendapati semua orang yang sama, yang pernah ia ajak makan malam bersama, sekarang berdiri didepannya untuk merayakan acara kepulangannya. Luar biasa.

Padangan matanya tertuju pada seorang lelaki yang berdiri tegak berkuncir satu. Penampilan itu, gaya itu, mimik wajahnya, semua masih sama. Bahkan hanya butuh satu kali kontak mata dapat membuat Temari jatuh cinta padanya lagi. Lelaki yang 5 tahun lau ia cintai, lelaki yang sedari dulu tidak pernah hilang dari otaknya, lelaki yang tak sengaja Temari gambar saat mata kuliah gambar teknik, lelaki yang bernama Nara Shikamaru.

Tak tau harus berbuat apa, Temari memilih untuk berlari kepelukan Tenten, Ino dan Sakura. Mereka tertawa, menangis, tertawa lagi bahkan mengeluarkan teriakan-teriakan aneh yang membuat para lelaki sedikit geli.

Shikamaru hanya berdiri tak melakukan apapun. Tidak mengucapkan selamat datang, tidak menghampiri Temari, bahkan tidak mengeluarkan sesatu katapun. Seakan memberi ruang untuk gadis-gadis setengah gila itu melepas kangen. Hanya satu yang ada dipikiran Shikamaru saat ini 'Temariku sudah sukses, dan ia sudah pulang.'

Acara makan siang diadakan setelah gadis-gadis itu puas berpelukan. Namun sampai acara makan selesai, Shikamaru masih tidak merespon apapun tentang kepulangan Temari. Dan itu membuat Temari semakin sakit sekaligus tertawa. Ternyata Shikamaru memang tidak berniat melakukan apapun. Bahkan setelah 5 tahun mereka tak bertemu.

"Ne, Temari. Aku ingin mengumumkan bahwa aku dan Sai akan menikah minggu depan! Kau harus datang ya! Kau pendamping pengantin wanita!" Ujar Ino yang terlihat seperti memaksa bukan mengundang. Temari hanya tertawa dan mengiyakan, turut bahagia temannya yang satu ini sudah mendahuluinya ke suatu hubungan dan komitmen yang lebih serius. Bagaimana dengan Temari? Lebih dari teman saja tidak bisa. Bahkan Tenten yang menasehatimu 5 tahun lalu sudah mengandung anak pertama dan kau tidak datang ke hari bahagia mereka.

Selesai acara makan-makan, Temari memutuskan untuk menyewa hotel dekat proyek yang akan dia kerjakan. Baru saja akan memberhentikan taksi, tangannya tertahan oleh sebuah tangan kekar yang hangatnya sama dengan 5 tahun lalu, tangan Nara Shikamaru. Temari menoleh, mendapati Shikamaru yang sudah tersenyum simpul dan berkata, "Aku akan mengantarmu."

Belum sempat Temari menjawab, Shikamaru sudah membuka bagasi mobilnya dan memasukan barang-barang Temari kedalam. Temari hanya tersenyum, Shikamaru snagat bertambah tinggi dari terakhir bertemu. Tubuhnya yang makin kekar juga membuatnya sedikit seksi dengan balutan kemeja yang ia kenakan. Sudah, Temari! Fokus!

Keduanya memasuki mobil. "Menginap dimana?"

"Namikaze hotel, tempat Naruto," Shikamaru mengangguk dan mulai menyalakan mesin mobil.

Dalam perjalanan, keduanya tidak saling bicara. Temari yang masih terpukau dengan perubahan jalan-jalan Konoha yang cukup besar dan Shikamaru yang sedari tadi bergerak-gerak gelisah. Shikamaru meneguk ludah, masih berusaha untuk meyakinkan diri sendiri kalau ia tidak ingin kehilangan Temari untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Temari.." Yang dipanggil hanya menoleh was-was, seakan malu membahas masa lalu karena jelas sekali Temari menyatakan cinta duluan pada Shikamaru lewat surat.

"Hm?"

"Maafkan aku." Temari menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Maaf karena sudah menolakku?

"Untuk?"

"Berlaku bodoh dan tidak mencegahmu pergi 5 tahun yang lalu," Akhirnya ada kemajuan dari pemilihan kata Shikamaru.

"Haha, kau cegah atau tidak aku akan tetap pergi, Shikamaru."

"Aku memang bodoh," Temari tertawa sekaligus bingung. Ia tidak membaca surat darinya?

"Kau.. apa kau membaca surat dariku?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak ingin membaca pernyataan cinta dari perempuan. Karena yang seharusnya menyatakan itu aku, 5 tahun yang lalu. Dan aku terlalu takut untuk melakukan hal itu," Shikamaru meringis. Berharap tidak mengeluarkan kata-kata bodoh.

Temari terbelalak, "Pede sekali kau! Lagi pula alasan macam apa itu? Takut? Cih," Seakan meremehkan Temari membuang pandangan kearah jendela mobil. Shikamaru mendengus kesal, persis seperti Temari yang ia kenal. Suka meremehkan laki-laki.

"Aku serius, maka itu aku mengaku bodoh. Aku 5 tahun yang lalu belum pantas bersanding denganmu, Temari."

Temari tetap diam tidak merespon.

"Aku takut kau terluka. Aku takut kau tidak nyaman dengan hubungan jarak jauh. Aku takut aku tidak bisa mengunjungimu ke Suna karena aku belum berpenghasilan dan aku akan menjadi lelaki paling bodoh didunia kalau membiarkanmu mengunjungiku ke Konoha," Ucapakan Shikamaru sukses membuat Temari tertegun.

Jadi selama ini?

"Aku mencintaimu Temari. Mungkin tidak pada pandangan pertama. Tapi semakin hari aku menghabiskan waktu seminggu sekali denganmu, aku semakin mencintaimu. Dan semakin mencintaimu, aku semakin merasa harus mengalah demi masa depanmu, masa depan kita. Itu termasuk kalau kau menemukan lelaki yang lebih pantas dariku," Temari menitikan air mata. Sudah cukup main-mainnya Shikamaru.

"Shika.. jangan main-main.."

"Aku tidak main-main! Aku, akhirnya bisa mengatakan sejujurnya setelah 5 tahun menunggu. Aku selalu menunggu kapan kau bisa kembali ke Konoha. Dan akhirnya penantianku selama setahun untuk membuatmu keluar kota tersampaikan sekarang," Temari sangat terkejut dengan ucapan Shikamaru barusan. Jadi proyek ini bukan proyek sungguhan atau bagaimana? Pantas saja klien selalu mengatakan bahwa ini proyek penting dan berharga.

Shikamaru melewati Hotel Namikaze, berjalan lurus sampai menemukan pertigaan dan berbelok ke arah kiri. Ia membawa mereka berdua kesalah satu komplek yang cukup besar dan berhenti pada sebuah lahan kosong yang berada di sebelah kanan taman bermain anak-anak.

"Ini adalah proyekmu. Dan pemilik lahan ini adalah aku," Shikamaru merogoh sakunya mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil dengan bungkusan berwarna biru. Ia membukanya dan menunjukan sebuah kalung emas putih dengan liotin simbol keluarga Nara.

"Temari, aku mencintaimu dengan sepenuh hati. Aku selalu mengamatimu dari jauh lewat kenalanku yang bernama Hidan. Bahkan aku sudah bertemu kedua adikku diluar sepengetahuanmu saat mereka tau kau sedikit murung di awal-awal tahun kuliahmu."

Temari terlalu terkejut dengan ini semua. Tidak menyangga teman kuliah sekaligus _partner_ kerjanya yang bernama Hidan adalah kenalan Shikamaru selama ini.

Shikamaru mengalungkan kalung itu di leher Temari dan mencium kening Temari, "Aku sudah menunggu untuk waktu yang sangat lama, sampai aku yakin aku bisa bersanding denganmu. Ini sangat merepotkan, tapi aku melakukannya untuk menebus kesalahanku di masa lalu. Aku yang terlalu bodoh untuk setidaknya mengatakan aku mencintaimu,"

Cukup. Pertahanan dan gengsi Sabaku no Temari habis sudah. Ia memeluk Shikamaru erat sekali, "Dasar Shikamaru bodoh! Membuatku sangat lama menunggu.."

Shikamaru tersenyum lega. Ia tidak peduli dengan jawaban Temari sekarang, ia tau bahwa Temari-nya sudah kembali. Temarinya menerima cintanya. Tidak ada hari yang lebih merepotkan dari hari ini. Hari pernyataan cinta yang akhirnya berhasil.

"Tolong, bangunlah rumah kita," Bisik Shikamaru ditelinga Temari. Temari bersyukur sekarang wajahnya terbenam dalam dada bidang Shikamaru. Ia tidak bisa membayankan betapa merahnya ia saat ini.

"Shikamaru, aku mencintaimu.."

"Aku juga."

Terima kasih untuk semuanya, Shikamaru. Terima kasih karena telah mencintaiku. Terima kasih karena sudah menjaga perasaan ini bergitu lama. Dan terima kasih sudah menjadikanku _the one and only._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _I choose you. And I'll choose you, over and over and over. Without pause, without a doubt, in a heartbeat. I'll keep choosing you. - Unknown._

 **OWARI**

Aku tidak menyangka akan benar-benar bikin sequel..

Butuh perjuangan untuk mencari ide menulis ini

Kebanyakan aku mendapat ide saat sedang berjuang di dalam transjakarta saking macetnya #thankstotrans

Sedikit lebih panjang dari pada cerita pertama, aku berusaha membuat alurnya tidak terlalu cepat

Semoga lebih baik dari cerita-cerita sebelumnya

Jangan lupa read and review ya? Terutama yang minta sequel #hayoloh

Salam hangat, Ai Kitazawa


End file.
